


Tremors

by skelereaper13



Series: Megalomaggedon [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awesome, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bill is in Stan's mind, Boss Chara, But sometimes nice, Chara is Queen, Chara is evil, Dimension Travel, Female Chara, Ford is in the Underground, Gen, Gravity Falls AU, Heartwarming, Memories, Post Episode: s02e12 A Tale of Two Stans, Pre-Weirdmageddon, Royal Chara, Sans is his apprentice, Spoilers - A Tale of Two Stans, Undertale AU, and son, gaster is the royal scientist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelereaper13/pseuds/skelereaper13
Summary: It had been a few days since the tremors had started in the Underground. Stanford Pines had been sucked into his own creation, and has ended up in a kingdom ruled by a corrupt and sadistic queen. With his main ticket out of there, he must stay under the radar as he and his newly made partners try to rebuild the machine that brought him there. Meanwhile, in Ford's mind, a certain demon accompanies him on his adventure, but at a price, the ability over his body.





	1. Prologue

It had been a while since the tremors started in the Underground. Sans awoke to the shaking feeling. As it did with most of the monsters inhabiting it. The skeleton rubbed his head, shaking it.

' _it's 3 in the morning dad. what the hell are you doing down there?_ '

\---

"It's a trans-universal gateway, a punched hole through a weak spot in our dimension. I created it to unlock the mysteries of the universe. But it could just as easily be harnessed for terrible destruction." Stanford Pines explained to his brother.

"That's why I shut it down and hid my journals, which explained how to operate it. There's only one journal left. And you are the only person I can trust to take it." He hand the journal to his brother.

"I have something to ask of you: you remember our plans to sail around the world on a boat?" Stanley Pines smiled excitedly.

"Take this book, get on a boat, and sail as far away as ya can! To the edge of the Earth! Bury it where no one can find it!"

His smile disappeared. "That's it?! You finally wanna see me after ten years, and it's to tell me to get as far away from you as possible!?"

"Stanley, you don't understand what I'm up against! What I've been through!"

"No, no. You don't understand what I've been through! I've been to prison in three different countries! I once had to chew my way out of the trunk of a car! You think you've got problems? I've got a mullet, Stanford! Meanwhile, where have you been? Living it up in your fancy house in the woods! Selfishly hoarding your college money, because you only care about yourself."

"I'm selfish? I'm selfish, Stanley? How can you say that after costing me my dream school?! I'm giving you a chance to do the first worthwhile thing in your life and you won't even listen!"

Stanley took out a lighter. "Well, listen to this: you want me to get rid of this book? Fine, I'll get rid of it right now!"

Ford lunged at his brother. He grabbed the book. "No! You don't understand!"

Stan had the strength advantage. He took back the book. "You said you wanted me to have it so I'll do what I want with it!"

"My research!" Ford tackled his brother, making him fall to the floor. He ran for the book, but Stan stuck his leg out, tripping him in the process. He stood up, grabbing the book. His brother was already on his feet. "Stanley, give it back!" He shoved Stan into a table of buttons.

"You want it back, you're gonna have to try harder than that!"

In a brilliant flash of light. The triangular contraption flickered to life, a magnificent aura appearing from the darkness. The two Pines took no heed and continued their struggle.

Ford was on the floor, with Stan prying the book from his hands. " _You_ left me behind, you jerk! It was supposed to be us forever, _you_ ruined my life!"

" _You_ ruined your own life!" Ford shouted, planting a foot in Stan's stomach, pushing him back. He fell back into a hot, metal object branding a symbol into his arm. He screamed in pain as the brand burned his skin.

"Stanley! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Are you alr-"

Stan was up, swinging a fist at Ford. It collided with him, making him stumble back and trip over the lever. His brother glared at him as he stood back up.

"Some brother _you_ turned out to be. You care more about your dumb mysteries than your family? Well then YOU CAN HAVE 'EM."

He shoved his brother into the portal. Ford started to get sucked into the powerful blue light.

"Whoa, whoa, hey, what's going on? Hey, hey, Stanford-"

"Stanley! Stanley, help me!"

Stan now saw the error in his ways. "Oh, no, what do I do?!!"

"Stanley! Stanley! Do something! STANLEY!"

Ford's world froze, as if he and Stan were the only people in the world. He faced fate in the face and accepted it. He was furious at his brother, but somewhere, deep within, he felt a warmth in his heart. He threw the book at Stan, a tear rolling down his cheek.

He smiled. "I'm sorry we didn't get to finish the Stan 'O War, Stanley. You were always a great partner."

A brilliant flash of light enveloped the room as Stan cried out hopelessly. Once the light faded, he stood up, seeing the pair of glasses on the floor.

\---

Ford found himself in a void. He floated in a world of madness. In the distance, he could hear glitched music. Broken pieces of code. 1s and 0s made a spectacular array in front of him. He stared in awe at the scene that played in front of him. His hand reached for the code, but it went through him like water. He kept exploring. A deafening sound was heard from behind him as he turned around and saw a blinding white light.

\---

Sans was agitated. The shaking would not stop, no matter how he hoped time and time again. He could hear his walkie-talkie sputtering to life.

"Sans. Are you there?"

He picked up the device. "yeah g, what going on down there?"

"No time to explain. Come down to the lab. It's urgent."

That got him on his feet. He put on his casual wear, a plain white t-shirt, khaki pants, dress shoes, and a red tie. He slipped on his lab coat. He walked down the flights of stairs, stopping at a door with a keypad.

"1, 2, 3, 4....c'mon..."

With a 'beep' the door slid open. The tubular vessel in the middle of the room was shaking violently, sending bolts of lighting through the tubes attached to it. He ran in and saw a confused W. D. Gaster.

"what's going on here?"

"The DTM is...malfunctioning?"

"the hell? it hasn't showed signs of that when we rebuilt it."

"Precisely. Possibly a overheat because of all the power from the CORE?"

"you powered this hunk of metal with the core?"

"Yes. My mistake."

The ground started to shake harder. The two prepared for the worst. The ground stopped shaking. Gaster looked up. The machine was wrecked, destroyed from some unknown force. The door from the contraption slid open slowly. The two watched as smoke came from the machine.

A foot appeared from it. Then two arms. Then another leg.

The man stood in perfect view in front of them. A human. Sans gulped. He had only heard stories about them, apart from the queen. He had never seen another one. He had brown, messy hair, wore a lab coat and pants. He coughed from the dust and smoke. He took a look at the two monsters before collapsing from the events that had taken place. Sans and Gaster stood up and walked to the unconscious human.

"what should we do gaster?"

"Well, it's safe to say he's not a threat yet. Bring him to a bed. He needs some rest. We'll get our answers in the morning."

"yeah. i think it's the best thing to do."


	2. Authority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford wakes up. Sans and Gaster have questions. The queen introduces herself. A wild card steps into the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos, comment, hell, even bookmark. Happy Thanksgiving!

"Your highness, we have some news."

"What is it?" The queen sat on her throne, blood red trident in hand.

"Dr. Gaster and Dr. Sans have secured the human."

She stood from the chair, smiling. "Good. That's good. We shall get there immediately."

\---

It had been a few days since Stanford Pines' arrival in the Underground. He seemed to be in a comatose state since he came out of the DTM. Gaster said he would get better soon, but there would be no telling when he would awaken from sleep.

Ford's eyes fluttered open as he heard the sound of machinery. The sputtering and clicking one would hear if they were in the industrial side of a town. He felt his forehead. No sign of any fever. He threw off his blanket and sat on the side of his bed.

"glad you're awake."

He looked to his left and saw the skeleton he saw in the laboratory basement. Sans had a clipboard in hand.

"W-who are you?" Ford stuttered.

"you'll find out, just cooperate with me and answer my questions please."

"Okay, I suppose."

"thank you. are you having psychological problems?"

"No, I don't think so...I still feel the same."

"are you having health problems, like fever or rash?"

"No."

"are you having muscle or joint problems? can you get up?"

Ford hoisted himself up with his arms. His legs were weak from no use, and he had a bit of pain, but he could stand. "Well, I guess I could stand."

Sans finished writing on the clipboard. He stood up and reached out a hand. "thanks a skele-ton. the name's sans."

Ford took his hand and shook it. "Stanford. Stanford Pines. But you could call me Ford."

They walked down the guest room to the main hallway. They turned to a room with a table, a few chairs, and another skeleton, a friendly smile on his face. The skeleton gestured him to sit. He sat.

"Hello, mister. My name is W. D. Gaster."

"Greetings. I'm Stanford Pines, Ford for short."

"So Ford, you must have many questions. So do we. You have 3 questions. You ask, and we can answer the best we can. We both want to get answers, but you deserve to go first."

"Well....okay. First of all, what happened to me?"

"Well you see Ford, you came out of our DTM. DTM is short for Dimensional Travel Machine. You were in a comatose state for a few days, where we had to force-feed you."

"Okay. Second of all, where am I?"

"You are in the Underground, a world where a civilization of monsters live and coexist in peace. You are in the Hotland region of the Underground, leading to the CORE and the Capital. I'll have Sans give you a tour of the Underground so you can be accommodated to your surroundings."

"yeah sure, g."

"I'll save my last question for later. It's your turn."

"If you wish-"

A loud pound at the door interrupted their talk. Gaster motioned for Sans to look out. He walked towards the door and looked through the peephole. He turned back almost immediately and a grim expression overtook his face.

"it's the queen."

Gaster nodded, and his assistant opened the door. The queen came inside, along with a few guards. Although, she turned around and motioned them to leave the four. They nodded and walked out. Ford looked at the appearance of the woman.

A green and yellow striped sweater, black pants, mahogany boots, all topped off by a magnificent robe and a golden crown. This woman was the splitting image of royalty. He could still feel an aura of menace from the woman. He was astonished by the brightness in her ruby red eyes. It was as if a demon was staring at him from afar.

"Dr. Gaster," She said in a authoritative voice, "may we talk in private for a second?"

He nodded and the walked into the next room to talk, leaving Ford and Sans in the room. The skeleton sat on the free chair and decided to make small talk with the perplexed man.

"so...how was queen chara's first impression?"

"That's her name?"

"yeah. she's known to be one of the most strict and ruthless leaders in the underground. she sniffs out the filth down here and sends them to death row with no sympathy."

"Have you known her?"

"heh heh, ya don't know the half of it ford. along being an uptight bitch, she's got some sort of thing against me. says i'm too lazy and incompetent to be the next royal scientist. i dunno, maybe i scare her a bit?" The skeleton chuckled.

"I see."

"you've seen her eyes?"

Ford nodded. "Yeah, they're very mysterious. Kinda reminds me of Ghost Rider."

"what?"

"It's a human thing. I call myself a nerd for superheroes."

His friendly smile faltered a bit as he thought back to when he read those Marvel and DC comic books at his hometown, watching the Star Wars series over and over again with Stanley.

"oh. well, i've heard some of the people down here say that they've got brown pants staring at them. even when i look into those eyes, i feel a chill going down my spine."

Ford chuckled. "Sounds like you monsters really get nervous around her."

"Am I interrupting your talk?" The feminine and soft voice spoke.

Stan looked at her, staring at the skeleton across the room, a soft smile on her face. He then looked back at Sans, who was starting to sweat profusely. He never stopped smiling though.

"no, princess."

"Good. And refer to me as queen, bonehead." Chara smirked.

"well if you were gonna be a bitch about it, i should've kept my mouth shut. And don't call me 'bonehead', princess." Sans returned a smirk of his own.

Stan rushed to end the endless fire of comebacks. Chara fought the urge to stab the skeleton with her trident, while Sans thought a Gaster Blaster or two to the head would give her a lesson to not call him by his pet name.

The human rushed to stop the conversation. "Wait, you two! Aren't we supposed to talk about something else?"

"Yeah, Sans, aren't we?" She smiled.

"damn pain in my ass..." Ford watched as he mumbled curses and insults as Sans walked to the corner of the wall.

"Sit." The scientist turned to see the queen pointing at the other side of the table. Ford, partly out of fear, did what he was told.

The brunette placed her sharpened trident on the table, the light reflecting off the surface. She pulled out the chair forcefully, but with grace. She sat on the wooden chair, staring intently at the visibly sweating man with those intimidating red eyes.

She took a deep breath. "Where was I before I was..." Chara glanced at Sans, "...rudely interrupted?"

"Greetings, my name is Stanford...but you could call me Ford for short." He reached out his hand.

The queen ignored his gesture and leaned against her arm on the table, seemingly bored. "No need, Stanford. I am queen of the Underground, as my....friend....has informed you."

Ford recoiled his hand in embarrassment. "You seem like a person who's all business." He chuckled.

He thought she wouldn't react kindly, but he was surprised to see that she had softened up a little, a smile lighting her face. He turned to Sans, which was surprised on his own. "Well, I pride myself on getting stuff done fast."

Her smile disappeared as fast as it appeared. "I'm sure you've been perplexed with the recent...events that occured." Gaster walked into the room as she continued. "Gaster told me that the DTM was overheated from your...abrupt arrival and was destroyed in the process. What did you see in your travels?"

Ford summed up his explanation in one word. "Code."

"Code?" The three said.

"Yeah, code. Binary code to be exact. A bunch of 1s and 0s." Ford was confused as he saw the surprised yet perplexed face that Sans, Chara, and Gaster had. "Why?"

The Royal Scientist started to speak, but Chara cut him off. "What else did you see?"

Ford started to remember more about the visions. "I saw someone. No, someone in black, like their whole body was enveloped in pitch black."

"Who were they?!" The queen's voice turned frantic.

"One held a knife. A smiling face. No nose, just eyes and a mouth. Like someone drew a smiley face with blood. They held out a hand. My hand held blue fire as I shook their hand. The world went black. I heard a single phrase before I saw monsters, all dead, blood and dust all over their limp bodies."

"W...w-what was it?" The queen croaked in a hushed, fearful voice.

" **Since when were you the one in control?** "

Ford didn't know he knew so much from that night, sweat dripping down his brow. The visible excitement turned to a moment of dread and fear from the four in the room. Chara was the most affected from the three. It was as if a ticking time bomb exploded in her mind, leaving only a desolate and terrifying void. She had a hard time breathing for a moment. Sweat dripped from her head and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Are you okay?" Ford placed his hand on her shoulder.

" **NO!** " She screamed, her sudden outburst made him recoil.

She grabbed the trident from the table and stood up from the seat. " **No, no, no, no, NO!** " The frightened scientist backed slowly towards the wall.

"whoa, whoa. what the hell do you think you're doing, chara?!"

She turned to him, her voice turning more deeper and demonic each word. " **STAY OUT OF THIS, COMEDIAN!** "

Sans was a bit taken aback. She continued her walk toward the scared Ford. He could feel so many emotions from each step of the woman. Hate, rage, spite, the whole nine yards. But the most prominent feeling that he felt was fear. His back hit the far wall as she pointed the weapon at him.

" **How do you know!** "

"What do you mean?!"

" **Do not play dumb with me, tell me!** "

"I don't know what you mean!"

He closed his eyes awaiting death. Nothing came. His eyes opened a bit, then fully. Sans was in front of him, stretching his arms out in a protective stance. The tip of the blade grazing his cheek.

"Sans!" Gaster exclaimed.

He ignored him. "look princess, i don't mind you calling me comedian, but if you put one of my friends in danger, well..." Sans blinked, blue magic flaring out of his eyes. "...you're gonna have a really bad time."

"You would dare defy my authority?"

The skeleton shrugged. "i would." He pointed at her. "you're not my boss."

She scoffed. "Well...technically I am."

"doesn't mean we appointed you to be heir of the throne just to brutally execute innocents, now put your damn weapon down."

Chara thought for a moment, contemplating her choices. After a few nerve-wracking minutes, she (reluctantly) lowered the trident. She closed her eyes.

"Alright, comedian. He's off the hook."

Ford breathed a sigh of relief, but was cut after she opened her eyes, thinly, but enough to see red magic flaring out of her eye. She locked him down in a hateful glare. "But that doesn't mean I'm done with you." She topped the unnerving glare with an accusatory finger pointed at Ford.

She turned to Gaster. "Dr. Gaster, I'll be talking to you in the future, take care. As for our guest, watch him 24/7. I don't want any casualties in the Underground because of him."

"I understand." The Royal Scientist bowed.

As she walked towards the door, she turned back to glance at Sans. "Comedian." She smiled. "You've got some serious balls."

She slammed the door behind her. "thanks." The short skeleton muttered as he was sweating profusely.

"I'll be checking a few things out on the DTM." Gaster announced as he walked out of the room.

Silence came between them, until Ford decided to break the silence. "I owe you."

"yeah, you owe me big time!" A smile came over his face. "heh, don't worry ford, i've been waiting a long to tell the girl off." He panted. "well, i'm bone tired, i'm off the clock. see ya in the morning."

After a few minutes of solitude, the Royal Scientist came back into the room. "Hey Gaster." Ford said.

"Yes Ford?"

"Can I use that final question?"

"Of course."

"How do I get back to my own dimension?"

\---

Chara was in her room, laying down. ' _Chara Elizabeth Dreemurr_ ,' she thought, ' _what in the devil's name is wrong with you? This shouldn't be anything to worry, the people won't believe that man. No, this isn't about that. How did he know? How did he know about my experiments?_ '

She rolled over to the picture of her family. The former king, queen, and the late prince. ' _No. I won't let Stanford interfere with my plans. Nor that old fool and that comedian. No one will stop me in my conquest to world domination across dimensions. But who can help me find a way to successfully create dimensional travel?_ '

The world froze. The world was drained of color, monochrome to its full extent. The queen looked around the new world until she found a someone. Triangular in shape, with a single eye. Outfitted with a pale black top hat, bow tie, and cane.

" **I think I know a guy.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh, our favorite Dorito is here!


End file.
